cookieshopdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
Back to Main Page 'Pancakes' Pancake (Received from Creamy at start of the game) Chocolate Pancake Carrot Pancake Fried Pancake Belgian Waffle Choc-Chip Waffle Cinnamon Waffle 'Cupcakes' Cupcake (Learned from The ABC of Cupcakes book) Almond Cupcake Chocolate Chip Cupcake Cheese Cupcake Raisin Cupcake Pumpkin Cupcake Madeleine 'Souffle' Souffle (Learned from Souffle Souffle book) 'Shortcakes' Strawb. Shortcake Mixed Fruit Cake American Shortcake Apple Custard Cake Berry Custard Cake Mont Blanc Cake Zucotto Cake 'Chocolate Cakes' Chocolate Cake Brownie Chocolate Chestnut Cake Gateau Au Chocolat White Choc Cake Fondant Au Choc Orange Choc Cake 'Cheesecakes' Baked Cheesecake New York Cheesecake Rare Cheesecake Honey Cheesecake Berry Cheesecake Tiramisu Cremet d'Anjou 'Tube Cakes' Tube Cake (Successfully helping Pomme on 5/25) Orange Tube Cake Black Tea Tube Cake Green Tea Tube Cake Maple Tube Cake Chocolate Tube Cake White Chocolate Tubecake 'Jelly Rolls' Jellyroll (Learned from Intro to Jellyrolls book) Chocolate Jellyroll Green Tea Jellyroll Mocha Jellyroll Banana Coffee Roll Blueberry Roll Chocolate Banana Roll 'Pound Cakes' Pound Cake (Remembered through research) 'Crepes' Crepe (Received after successfully helping Mango on 8/1) Strawberry Crepe Choco-Banana Crepe Ice Cream Crepe Crepe Suzette Milk Crepe Green-Tea Crepe 'Cream Puffs' Cream Puff (Learned from Care for a Cream Puff? book) Strawb. Cream Puff Chocolate Cream Puff Ice Cream Puff Chestnut Puff Eclair Paris-Brest 'Donuts' Donut Hole (Learned from Do Donuts! book) Donut Apple Donut French Cruller Old-Style Donut Yeast Donut Churro 'Pies' Custard Pie (Learned from Pie in the Sky book) Chocolate Pie Apple Pie Pumpkin Pie Lemon Pie Mille-Feuille Str. Mille-Feuille 'Tarts' Strawberry Tart (Received after successfully helping Crunchy on 8/31) Tartelette Chocolate Tart Fruity Tart Mont Blanc Tart Amandine Tarte Tatin 'Puddings' Custard Pudding (Learned from Pudding Princess book) Strawb.-Milk Pudding Chocolate Pudding Cappucino Pudding Green-Tea Pudding Pumpkin Pudding Creme Brulee 'Gelatin Desserts' Orange Gelatin D. (Learned from Wonderful Gelatin Desserts book) Yogurt Gelatin D . Milk Gelatin D. Tea Gelatin D. Coffee Gelatin D. Fruity Gelatin D. Gelatin Cake 'Mousse' Strawberry Mousse (Learned from Number One Mousse book) Yogurt Mousse Orange Bav. Cream Chocolate Mousse Black-Tea Bavarian Panna Cotta Blancmange 'Bread' Rusk (Received from Milky on Bread Day 4/12) French Toast Bread Pudding Steamed Bread Swedish Roll Savarin Kouign Amann 'Chocolate' Truffle (Learned from Beloved Chocolate book) White Truffle Almond Truffle Mint Truffle Marble Chocolate Petit Four Chocolate Fondue 'Parfait' Strawberry Parfait (Received after successfully helping Cherry on 11/1) Ban. Choc Parfait Yogurt Parfait Green-Tea Parfait Mango Parfait Pear Compote Pudding a la mode 'Japanese Sweets' Sweet Potato (Received from Moka on Green-Tea Day 5/2) Cheese Doriyaki Yubeshi Castella Imagawayaki Candied Sw. Potato Chestnut Manju 'Chinese sweets' Mango Pudding (Received after successfully helping Pomme on 1/1) Almond Jelly Sesame Dumpling Sweet Bean Manju Chinese Stm. Bread Steamed Castella Poutine 'Macaroons' Macaroon (Learned from Cheers to Macaroons book) Coconut Macaroon Chocolate Macaroon Black-Tea Macaroon Green-Tea Macaroon Macaroon Cookie Mac. Mont Blanc 'Special Cakes' Peach Charlotte (Friendship with Clement) Baumkuchen (Friendship with Milky) Opera Cake (Friendship with Opera) Sachertorte (Friendship with Marron) (Note: At first, it would seem like you have recieved a recipe for Baumkuchen instead) Gateau au Fraise (Friendship with Fudge) King Cake (Friendship with Cassis) Yule Log (Friendship with Peachy) Gugelhupf Frankfurter Kranz (Friendship with Pomme) Cherry Clafoutis (Friendship with Moka) Kirsch Torte (Friendship with Cherry) Chiboust (Friendship with Mango) Pain Surprise (Friendship with Banana) Nougat (Friendship with Raisin) Canele de Bordeaux (Friendship with Blue) Fruit Punch (Successfully helping Cassis on 10/26) Omelette Cake (Successfully helping Cherry on 10/31) Polonaise (Friendship with Almond) Stollen (Friendship with Champy) Pain de Genes (Friendship with Violet) Delizia al Limone (Successfully helping Clement on 11/23) Christmas Cookie (Successfully helping Creamy on 12/24)